


Tearing Down Walls

by Missy_dee811



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Nudity, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Partial Nudity, Pining, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and Defenders are building homes with Habitat for Humanity but there's a lot of tension among the team after a tense morning at Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/gifts).



“Sir,” said JARVIS, trying not to disturb his creator but wishing to awake him.

Tony opened one eye, the soft light of the morning seeping through the curtains. “Ugh, it’s morning already?”

“It could be evening, sir, you have been asleep for quite some time,” replied JARVIS.

“Wait, is it evening? Did I sleep through the day again,” asked Tony, doing little to camouflage his concern, quickly rising to his feet and smoothing his shirt. His neck hurt from sleeping with his head down.

“How long have I been asleep, J, and don’t bullshit me.”

“A little over seven hours, Mr. Stark,” replied the A.I. in a cool tone.

“Great, I’ve pissed off my one friend –”

“I wouldn’t let Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes hear you say that, if I were you, Sir.”

“Okay, fuck off J, I’m too tired for this. What did you want to tell me anyway?”

“Ms. Potts wanted to remind you, she had scheduled, at your bequest, for the Avengers to build homes today with _Habitat for Humanity_.”

“OH SHIT, THAT’S TODAY? GODDAMN JARVIS, WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?” Tony cursed under his breath, glancing at the clock. It was just after 6 am and the sun was slowly rising across the city. He quickly undressed, stepping out of his trousers from the day before, pulling over his head the tank top he had worn under his dress shirt, which was hanging on the chair in which he slept.

“Sir, the others are home. I would advise against walking out in the nude. I may be used to your various stages of undress, but I hear Mr. Barton is not found of it.”

“Well Clint can piss right off; we have to be there on time and I have to shower, and considering how I both built and pay for this home, I can do whatever I please. He better not be polishing his arrows. I swear, you’d think he was a princess, sitting in front of her vanity, counting how many times she’s brushed her hair before bedtime.”

“Sir, you seem to know a lot about what princesses do before bedtime.”

“J, please, I’m tired.

“But Sir, you’ve programmed me this way.”

 

“THAT’S IT. I’M LEAVING J. LET ME SHOWER IN PEACE,” screamed Tony as he walked out of his workshop, in the nude, his dirty clothes in his hands, and found himself running into Steve’s very muscular chest.

“Uh…” said Steve, for lack of words, taking in the view: a disheveled Tony standing before him, completely naked. If it weren’t for the bundle of clothes in his hands, Steve would’ve seen everything there was to see. Tony looked as if he had just seen an apparition and considering his thoughts on both magic and the Ghost, his shocked face seemed out of place.

“Uh… I – I just came down to wake you up but – by the looks, not that I’m judging you on your looks. I’m not judging you… I –”

Steve took a breath. Tony relaxed, a smirk slowly forming.

“I’m sorry Tony, I should’ve just called. I’ll just – I’ll just get out of the way,” finished Steve, lamely, trying his best to look at everything but Tony. Considering how they were standing in a deserted hallway, Steve was failing.

He met Tony’s eyes as he spoke. “You’re never in the way, Cap.”

It was earnest, too earnest. Quickly, Tony schooled his face and said, “I was just going to take a shower. You should join me,” before walking up the stairs, leaving a bewildered Steve, trying his best to hide his blush behind his hands.

 

“This will make a good story for Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts,” said JARVIS before Steve shut the door of the workshop, rubbed his face, and went back upstairs to gather the others.

 

 

Tony showered, still thinking of his encounter with Steve.

 

“Why would I have fucking told him to join me, J?”

“Apart from the fact that it’s no secret to myself, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, or Ms. Potts that you’ve developed what is, colloquially called, a crush on Captain Rogers, I have no inkling as to why you would have asked him to join you in the shower.”

“Okay, that’s all true, but why would I have said that aloud, J?”

“Would it be presumptuous to say this wasn’t the desired outcome,” replied JARVIS as the water, cascading over Tony’s head, pooled around his toes.

Tony closed his eyes before he spoke. “Of course this wasn’t the desired outcome. But then again, I could be face first in the wall, with a sexual harassment lawsuit on its way to my secretary, so all in all, this isn’t that bad,” said Tony running his hands over his face, letting out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding.

“Fuck, J, I think it would’ve been better if I had overslept through the day.”

“Sir, while you may have avoided this encounter with Captain Rogers, you would’ve had to answer to Ms. Potts for missing this event.”

“You’re right, J, having to deal with an irate Pepper is probably worse.”

He splayed his palm on the cool tile and bowed his head, letting the water fall over the crown of his head.

“What if Rogers says something? What if he’s uncomfortable around me? He’s probably uncomfortable around me. That was really out of line. I should’ve kept my mouth shut. I really need to stop digging myself into holes.”

“Unless the situation calls for that, which could be the case when you’re building homes today.”

“Okay, I’ve had enough of your attitude, JARVIS.”

 

“Sir,” said JARVIS seriously, “Mr. Rogers is outside the bedroom, he’s about to knock on your door.”

“Fuck, I really didn’t expect Rogers to see me naked twice in one day. I really need to stop sleeping in the lab. This wouldn’t have happened if I had been sleeping in my bed,” he said as the water cascaded over his head, pooling around his toes, before he turned it off, wrapped the towel around his hips, and walked to the bedroom door.

 

Steve stood, with his hands in his pockets, having knocked once in the time it took Tony to walk from the bathroom to the bedroom door. Tony opened the door in his towel, beads of water on his chest, dripping from his hair. Steve tried to school his expression.

“Oh…,” said Steve, clearing his throat, “um, well – we’re – the team is eating breakfast before heading out. I came to get you. I really should have told JARVIS. I didn’t want to bother – I didn’t know you’d still be in the shower. Not that I’m timing your showers or anything. Just… Join us when you’re done, Tony.”

He walked away, hiding in his hands, before Tony could speak. Tony stood in the doorway for a moment before shrugging and shutting the door.

 

 

At breakfast, Natasha and Clint were exchanging curious glances, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes over French toast. Thor and Steve were chatting amicably. Bruce was leaning against the counter, sipping on his steaming tea. Sam and Rhodey were discussing last night’s basketball game, going over the passes, when Rhodey noticed Tony had walked into the kitchen, and made his way toward him.

 

“Matt, Jessica, Luke, and Danny are going to meet us there. At least, that’s what Pepper said.”

“Good morning to you too, honeybear,” replied Tony, ignoring Rhodey and moving out of the way, searching for an empty mug.

“Where’s my mug,” said Tony, defensively. Everyone in the room tensed up. Tony was very attached to his things, especially those items that held sentimental value; the others had quickly learned it was best not to use his favorite mug even if there were no other clean ones left.

Behind him, Bucky spoke. “Oh, you mean this old thing,” he said, holding up the battered kitty mug.

Tony turned around and glared at him. “Yes,” he snarled, “that’s mine.”

“Technically this whole building is yours, but you seem to be okay with sharing that, what’s so special about this mug anyway?”

Steve eyed Bucky worriedly, trying to tell him with his eyes that he was close to stepping on and setting off a landmine.

“Why do you care?”

“I’m just curious. I’m sure I’m not the only one. You know, for someone who’s comfortable with an entire team of highly trained spies, soldiers, and demigods living in his home, you sure do seem to keep to yourself, Tony.”

Tony, who had been trying to ignore all the eyes on him, and had instead been rummaging through the cabinets, turned to face Bucky with murderous intent. “Fine. Fine. I’ll tell you why I’m particularly attached to that mug, but before I do – and this goes for everyone – if it were to break, you’d best hope you were in a galaxy far, far away. My mother gave me that mug –”

Clint audibly gasped, Natasha’s eyes widen, and beside Steve, Thor tensed up. Sam’s eyes darted between Bucky and Tony, as did Steve’s, his hands balled into fists. Rhodey didn’t take his eyes off Tony though his expression softened.

“I was 21. It was the last gift she ever gave me,” he said, solemnly. Looking around the room and sensing the tension in the air, he sighed.

He said, “It’s fine. Do whatever you fucking like,” before walking into the living room and disappearing.

 

“Great. Just great. You’ve pissed him off. Anyone know why he’s in such a shitty mood,” asked Rhodey.

“I ran into him naked, twice, this morning,” said Steve. Clint choked on his coffee and Natasha, who was doing her best not to laugh at Clint’s misfortune, punched him in the shoulder. “You’re – not – helping – Nat,” said Clint between coughs.

“What do you mean you ran into him naked, Steve? What the hell were – actually, I’m not sure I want to hear the answer,” said Sam.

“I don’t know what you’re implying, Sam,” responded Steve.

“Bullshit, Rogers,” said Rhodey, “everyone knows he’s in love with you.”

“WHAT,” said both Steve and Clint, in unison. Natasha hid her face in her hands. Sam chuckled, and both Thor and Bruce looked at each other, mildly amused.

“You cannot be serious, Steve. Clint, I believe. He’s oblivious, but you. You didn’t know he had the world’s biggest crush on you? How is that even possible,” asked Rhodey.

Bucky spoke up, “Oh please, even I knew the fucker loved you.”

“Watch it, that’s my best friend,” said Rhodey.

“Doesn’t stop him from being a complete ass,” replied Bucky.

“Yeah, well, you antagonized him,” said Sam.

“Who’s side are you on,” countered Bucky, turning towards Sam.

“Knock it off,” yelled Natasha.

“James, you were being a complete and utter sack of shit. You’ve pissed off Tony, who, frankly, didn’t do anything this time, and now, we’re all going to be late, and I’m going to lose a bet to Jessica Jones. So, one of you go muster up the courage to talk to Tony and get him to join us, because, I don’t know about you, but I know nothing about architecture, and the man you sent away built this fucking tower in his dreams.”

Bruce walked to the sink and deposited his mug. “I’ll go talk to Tony. At least I can keep my cool.”

As Bruce was walking out of the kitchen, Steve reached for his arm. “Hey, I’ll go with you.”

“Sure, just don’t… Don’t say anything. Better yet, stay here. Sorry, Cap. I think I’ll handle this one.”

Sam just shrugged. Natasha motioned for Clint to get up, so he did, letting her out. She grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him into the living room, yelling at him in rapid Russian.

“Our spider is none too pleased with the Soldier of Winter,” said Thor.

“Neither am I,” said Steve, softly, “neither am I.”


	2. Chapter 2

They flew in the jet, Natasha and Clint at the controls. Bucky was still avoiding both Tony and Natasha after the incident in the kitchen. Sam sat next to Bucky, when Rhodey left to go find Tony wherever he had sequestered himself. Bruce had followed.

 

Steve and Thor had been caught up in conversation when Steve left to join Natasha and Clint at the controls, asking Sam to join them. Sam obliged, leaving Bucky alone.

 

 “Steve told us what happened this morning, Tone.”

“Oh god, what did you tell them, Rhodeybear,” asked Tony.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Clint didn’t know.”

“Clint wouldn’t know what hit him, even if it was a giant ant… Speaking of giant ants, any word from Hope or Scott?”

“Not that I know of,” said Rhodey.

“What about Wanda and Vision?”

“They’re taking some personal time off,” said Tony, bitterly.

“Damn, the android can find himself a girlfriend, but you can’t muster the courage to tell the man you’ve been in love with your entire life that you love him?”

“In my defense, I have also been in love with Pepper.”

Rhodey glared at him. “You know what I mean.”

“Rhodey, please, not you too. First JARVIS, then the stuff with Bucky… I’m tired. It’s been a long day and it’s barely 10 am.”

“I know, I know. No idea what she told him, but Natasha put the fear of Jesus into Bucky –” Rhodey had started to say when Tony cut him off.

“The Communist were atheists.”

“I’ll tell her you said that,” replied Rhodey.

“Please don’t,” said Tony, laughing. Rhodey punched him in the arm before pulling him into a hug.

“Are you going to be okay today?” He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as he rested his head against his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, he was right. I have been ignoring everyone,” said Tony wistfully.

“No you haven’t. It’s your home. You’re not required to hang out with us,” countered Rhodey.

“You know, this morning, when Steve came to my door, he said ‘us’ too, implying that the rest of you think of yourselves as a collective and I’m just the benefactor.”

Tony cut him off before he could say anything on the subject. “Don’t – don’t try to play if off. I know that’s the truth. It’s fine. Really,” he said before getting out of his seat and joining Bruce, leaving Rhodey to wonder when the conversation had taken such a drastic turn.

 

 

The Avengers stood before the volunteers, most of whom were teenagers, at a loss for words. Natasha and Bucky exchanged glances. Sam and Clint shrugged. Thor, who seemed to be the most at ease, went up to the children and introduced himself verily.

“Figures the God of Thunder would be a big hit with the adolescents,” said Bucky.

“You’re just upset because you were their age like a hundred years ago,” retorted Sam. Bucky punched him in the arm, before Sam pulled him into a headlock.

“Seriously? They’re watching us,” said Steve in his Captain America voice and the two of them immediately stopped, bowing their heads.

“If you used that voice on Tony, he’d be more than happy to do whatever you please,” said Clint before he could stop himself.

“This is why no one wanted to tell you, Clint. You don’t know when to keep your mouth shut,” said Bucky.

“Oh, you’re one to talk. You’re the one that pissed him off.”

“I can’t believe you brought up his mom, Buck. What the fuck were you thinking,” said Sam.

“How the hell was I supposed to know it had to do with his mom?”

“If I’ve learned anything from Tony, it’s that everything, in some way, shape, or form, relates back to his mother,” said Natasha.

“Is this what you gathered when you spied on him,” asked Rhodey, and Natasha turned to face him, steely eyed. Clint bit back a witty retort.

“I was doing my job, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes.”

“Is that all this is, Agent Romanoff: a job?”

 

Behind them, Bruce coughed, as a warning. Natasha and Rhodey, who had started to walk toward each other, stopped, apologetically, and stood down.

 

Steve ran his hands down his face, “If only Loki knew all he had to do was put us all in one room and have us bicker to death, the earth would be his.”

“Technically, we’re in a field,” replied Bruce, walking toward the group.

 

Tony stepped out of the jet.

 

“I feel like I run a bed and breakfast for some kind of intergalactic biker gang. I feel like they’d cancel us in the first season and make us wait years for a movie that would wrap up the series,” said Tony, the tension in the air, palpable.

 

Tony walked toward Bucky. “You can use the mug if you like. I overreacted.” Bucky didn’t reply, just nodded.

 

Then, he walked toward Steve. “I shouldn’t have said that to you this morning.”

As he was walking away to join Thor, Steve reached out for his hand. “Did you mean it,” he asked.

“Yes,” replied Tony, letting go.

 

 

Natasha handed Jessica a twenty-dollar bill, which she gladly took, waving it in front of Luke’s face. “I told you they’d get into an argument on their way here.”

“They should rename themselves ‘Earth’s Bitchiest Heroes,’” said Luke.

“Don’t let Steve hear you say that, he’s not a fan of cuss words,” said Matt, mockingly.

 

“I can hear you, Matt,” said Steve from a distance.

“So can I,” said Bucky.

“Show-offs,” said Sam, “the rest of us mere mortals don’t have enhanced hearing.”

“Ah! But I am no mere mortal,” replied Thor, gallantly. Behind him, Rhodey laughed as Carol dragged him away, back to their team.

 

“Hey, where’s Stark,” asked Clint, moments later.

The Avengers and Defenders congregated looked around. Danny was working with a small group. He was the furthest away. The rest were in separate teams working alongside the volunteers but Tony was nowhere to be found.

 

“I’ll go find him,” offered Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com).


End file.
